In FY15, the NIDCR DIR Clinical Research Fellowship program supported the training of six dentists in clinical and translational research studying diseases of the craniofacial systems, Drs. Natalia I. Chalmers, Yusuke Kondo, Jacqueline Mays, Andrea Burke, Rashmi Mishra, and Monisha Billings. Two of these trainees are participating in the NIH-Duke Masters Degree program in clinical research. The trainees participated in the new NIDCR clinical research curriculum and in the NIDCR Fellow's Retreat. Support was provided for scientific meetings to present research projects and interact with scientific colleagues (e.g. American Association for Dental Research, American Academy of Oral Medicine). The trainees also attended NIDCR DIR and NIDCR sponsored seminar series, as well as NIH-wide Clinical Research Seminars.